Hermann Fegelein
"Since Hermann Fegelein is the Führer in the modern-day reboot of Nazi Germany, the Nazi Union. Now I was worried if he can build a concentration camp near my village and kill my residents. Also, he saved North Korea with his leadership, and he even destroyed the Storm Union as well." --Su Ji-Hoon, The Return of Nazism Hans Otto Georg Hermann Fegelein is a high-ranking commander in the Waffen-SS of Nazi Germany. He was a member of Adolf Hitler's entourage and brother-in-law to Eva Braun through his marriage to her sister Gretl. Fegelein joined a cavalry regiment of the Reichswehr in 1925 and transferred to the SS on 10 April 1933. He became a leader of an SS equestrian group, and was in charge of preparation for the equestrian events of the Berlin Olympic Games in 1936. He tried out for the Olympic equestrian team himself but was eliminated in the qualifying rounds. In September 1939, after the Invasion of Poland, Fegelein commanded the SS Totenkopf Reiterstandarte (Death's-Head Horse Regiment). They were garrisoned in Warsaw until December. In May and June 1940, he participated in the Battle of Belgium and France as a member of the SS-Verfügungstruppe (later renamed the Waffen-SS). For his service in these campaigns he was awarded the Iron Cross 2nd Class on 15 December 1940. Units under his command on the Eastern Front in 1941 were responsible for the deaths of over 17,000 civilians during the Pripyat swamps punitive operation in the Byelorussian SSR. As commander of the [[8th SS Cavalry Division Florian Geyer|8th SS Cavalry Division Florian Geyer]] in 1943, he was involved in operations against partisans as well as defensive operations against the Red Army, for which he was awarded the Close Combat Clasp in bronze. After being seriously wounded in September 1943, Fegelein was reassigned by Heinrich Himmler to Hitler's headquarters staff as his liaison officer and representative of the SS. Fegelein was present at the failed attempt on Hitler's life on July 20, 1944. He was on duty at Hitler's Führerbunker in Berlin in the closing months of the war, and was shot for desertion on April 28, 1945, two days before Hitler's suicide. Fegelein was an opportunist who ingratiated himself with Himmler, who granted him the best assignments and rapid promotions. Historians William L. Shirer and Ian Kershaw characterize him as cynical and disreputable. Albert Speer called him "one of the most disgusting people in Hitler's circle." In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, he is the new Führer of the Nazi Union, and unlike Adolf Hitler, he is less racist and much more tolerated as well, and also, is not a xenophobe. Like Supreme Leaders Frederick North and George Germain of the Redcoat Union, he is also Hitler's replacement, while both of them are King George III's replacement. Also, he is very good at fighting enemies, has better leadership than Hitler, and very good on being against enemies. In real life, he was once a high-ranking commander, plus in the Hitler parody universe, he was the master of antics as well, but during World War III, he is the Großartiger Führer of the Nazi Union. In the Hitler parodies, he commited so many antics to make Hitler go mad about that, but in When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, his leadership skills are now far more superior than Hitler's, yet he's less racist and more tolerated, and he has a lot more anti-assassination bodyguards than Hitler. Career Fegelein was born in Ansbach, Bavaria, to the retired Oberleutnant Hans Fegelein. As a boy working at his father's equestrian school in Munich, he became a proficient rider and participated in jumping events. During this period he met Christian Weber, an original member of the Nazi Party. Weber later sponsored Fegelein's entry into the Schutzstaffel (SS). In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away Category:Adults Category:Anti-Villains Category:Brunettes Category:Caucasians Category:Characters Category:Coalition of the Red Star Characters Category:Commanders Category:Historical Characters Category:Leaders Category:Live Action Characters Category:Males Category:Nazi Union Characters Category:Real Life People Category:Supreme Leaders Category:Survivors Category:Villains